galaxy_battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Welcome to the beginners guide to Galaxy Battleship. This guide will take you through the best strategies to reach level 45 after you finish the introduction Branch Mission so you can begin attacking Celestial Objects (the planets in Space) and join the experienced players in combat. If you already feel that you know enough in certain areas in the guide feel free to skip ahead using the table of contents below. __TOC__ Most effective uses of Kr (Premium Currency) Kryptonite or Kr is the premium currency that is rarely obtained and can be purchased from the in-app purchase page, as shown in the image below. Kr can be used for timer reduction on buildings and researches, Purchasing materials for fleet or faction rank upgrade, to recall or speed up your fleet while sailing, and refilling your AP (Action points). As Kr is a very finite resource and is sparsely received I suggest using it for purchasing AP to progress your commander (player) level or buying materials to strengthen your ships/rank. Buying Kryptonite can increase the Mall intimacy. The higher the intimacy, the more items is available for sale in the Mall. Buyables: * The Monthly card will send you x100 Kr every day on server time 0:00 for 30 days in your system mail, purchasing multiple monthly cards only adds more days to the event, the Kr reward will not stack. (x3k Kr per month) With the monthly card deal: 1 Kr = ~0.2 Cents * x100 Kryptonite for $1.99 USD * x500 Kryptonite for $9.99 USD * x1000 Kryptonite for $19.99 USD * x3000 Kryptonite for $59.99 USD * x5000 Kryptonite for $99.99 USD Without the monthly card deal: 1 Kr = ~2 Cents Overview Guide In this section I'll go over all of the user controls and provide an in depth overview of each page. Chat * Chat is the small white box near the bottom left corner. * The chat button sends a system wide chat that all of your faction members can see. * There is a 80 character limit on messages. You can often see Planet attack, Base attack, or share reports which can be viewed by clicking on them. * There is also a broadcast icon in the bottom left corner that when used consumes Kr to send a message that everyone online will see regardless of faction. Tap the bottun in red to switch Faction Chat or World Chat. Be careful using broadcast as it gives away the coordinates to your base when the enemy clicks your broadcast message. * You can find coordinates and type them in chat like this: 250,250. When the message is shown in chat other players can simply tap the coordinates and it will take them to it. = Fleet * The fleet page shows ships you currently have in your fleet. * The color of ship image and ship name signifies its rarity. There are 7 types of rarities from low to high: Grey < Blue < Green < Golden < Red < Purple < Cyan * Use the orange cycle button to switch out ships for spares you want to add to your fleet. * If a ship has been damaged you can click the green soldier icon and reinforce your troops which will replenish their soldier count labeled under the ship name. * Soldiers means the number of soldiers on board. When all the soldiers are killed, the warship will leave the battlefield. * The "Lv." is the XP level for a ship which is shown after the ship name, this level is capped at your current commander level. You can attack pirates, rebels, and attack players and planets for XP to upgrade your ship level, or using the Warship EXP Chests in the Warship Info page to quickly level it up . Ship preview When you tap on any ship on the fleet tab, the "warship" page opens with an overview of your ship, this is where upgrading occurs. * The slots next to the ship image are the equipment pieces that award bonuses to your ship. Equipment can be upgraded and replaced. * Tap the question mark under the ship image or the attribute column under the question mark to view all the detailed attributes of the ship. * Below the ship name is the ship type. it also has: Rating, is an average combat rating for your ship that help determine its quality. CD (Cycle damage), or the amount of time between each attack. DPS (Damage per second), shows the average per second damage it deals. DEF (Defense) gives your ship damage reduction to all attack types. Aerial DPS or DEF, '''is the attack or defense stat for attacks sent by Destroyers or Aircraft Carriers. '''Laser DPS or DEF, '''is the attack or defense stat for attacks sent by Frigates, Cruisers or Battleships. '''Hit & Dodge, the basic stat varies by the type of ship. And equipping Radar can increased their rate. * Fire power is the sum of all bonuses your damage dealing equipment slots give. * Soldiers is the total number of troops each ship carries and is based on cabin equipment slots. * Shield is the sum of all shield emitter equipment slot bonuses. Rebels * As you complete Rebel missions you'll be able to progress in the chapters and unlock new ships. * Rebel missions consume x10 AP (Action points) per victorious attack, or if you've completed the 6th mission in the chapter with full star rating you can attack the selected Rebel mission 5 times and it will consume x50 AP. Losing an attack will refund you 8 AP, costing 2 for a loss. * Rebel missions are a very good way to get fast commander exp to level up your player as the exp increases the further into chapters you get. * Rebel missions award commander and warship xp, along with small amounts of elements and crystal. Radars are dropped in Rebels when the Radar Station is unlocked. * Elements are used to search for warships, equipment plan and base mine plan after defeating specifed red rebel missions. 'Tasks and Event' * The task bar above the Chat screen shows you main and side missions that award varying items upon completion. The number means the amount of task that is available for completion at the moment. * Tap the Management Bar (>>) on the left of the screen to check which buildings and technology can be upgraded or studied. * Tap the Event icon on the right the details of ongoing and upcoming events. Space * Over the hexagonal grid you'll often see other players, pirates, mines, resource spots and planets (Celestial Objects). * The bookmark icon on the top left cornor is your nearby and bookmarked (favorite) locations. Consisting of pirates, planets, and bases. * The x and y values are your spacial coordinates on the system map. Tapping on a grid will select its coordinate. Coordinates can be typed into your faction's chat in X,Y format, which will take other players to the specified location when clicked. You may also input coordinates manually by typing them in and using the magnifying glass to send the search. * On the right of the magnifying glass is the entrance of star map. Below is a minimap showing your surroundings. * Under the bookmark is the Server Time, daily huntable pirates and currently held troops in your barracks. * Under the minimap is the World Task/Boss icon, which varies according to the progress of gameplay. * The 4 icons next to your base shows you active combat locations currently spawned or underway. Star Wars, shows the ongoing star wars of your faction on the map. Warship, shows the stats of your capital fleets and mining fleets. Pirate, '''quickly locates the pirates nearby. '''Base, using the marker button on the middle right of the space screen will move your view back to your base from anywhere you might be browsing. Map * The map shows an overview of the planet and player distribution. Color of the object on the map signifies the faction to which it currently belongs to. The arrows are attacks led by the corresponding faction color. * Each smaller light in the background is a player, the brighter the star the higher the level of command center. * Looking closely toward the bottom of the map you can see a yellow cross-hair which shows the area you are currently viewing. Tapping anywhere on the map twice will move your viewing screen back to the space page and show that location. * There is also a downward spinning arrow which shows the location of your base. * You can hide player bases by using the button in the bottom left which may reduce frame rate issues when using the map. Mail * The mail tab show notifications from the system (game) or reports (attacks). * System mail consists of but not limited to: Espionage/Spies, Monthly Kr card Rewards, Lordship of a Celestial Object, Patch/Maintenance notices, level-up rewards, and event summaries. * Reports mail contains battle reports from attacking/defending planets, stars, and other player's bases. It also includes pirate reports, which show equipment plan drops in the preview. Inventory * There are two tabs in the inventory screen: Common and Warship. * Each ship requires a large sum of parts to build, if you want to unlock ships that way instead of relying on the warship craft tapping on a part will show your progress towards a full ship. More * The button labeled "More" lets you access the server wide leader board and the game settings page. * The leader board is not sorted by CE (Fleet combat effectiveness), It's determined by rank in faction (A system which is unlocked at level 45 and uses merits earned in battle to purchase rank upgrades to increase your warship firepower). * After you hit level 45 and the "Factions" screen is unlocked, the tasks button will be moved to the "more" tab and the factions button will take its place. * Under the settings, you can toggle sounds effects, music, and push notifications either on/off. You may also change server, language and account and switch to another user. Giftcode is a future event handler that will allow you to input a code to receive rewards. The "Contact GM" option is used to check FAQ, official announcement and submit your questions/suggestions to Game Master. What buildings/researches to upgrade first * One of the most confusing things for a new player to decide is what buildings to upgrade first, I highly suggest going to the missions page and finding what building it will give you a reward for. After you run out of build missions to do, consider upgrading your command center. * There are also research missions, follow the missions first then upgrade other technology after. Fleet Command and Fleet Expansion are recommended. * Try to wait out the duration of building upgrades, using Kr on build timer reducers is very wasteful as Kr could be allocated to ship upgrades, or ap (action point) replenishment to attack more rebel fleets and commander xp. * Try to time your upgrades, if you know you'll be offline for any reasonable amount of time upgrade the more time intensive building/researches then. * You'll often get build timer reducers from doing missions. Saving these for when you just can't wait anymore is a good idea. Collecting Speed-ups in Space resource spot is another way to shorten the timer. * Keep your barracks full, always have soldiers being produced. Fleet load-out * There are 5 kinds of warships with corresponding weapons. They are as follows: *# Frigates (FF) Armor piercing shell/by pass shield ability-standard damage *# Destroyers (DD) Missile damage/air damage *# Cruisers (CA) Laser concentrator/standard dmg *# Battleships (BB) Laser concentrator/standard dmg *# Aircraft Carriers (CV) Fighters/air damage * Choosing specific ships for your fleet is not a luxury you generally get in early game. You'll need to use the best ships you can easily obtain parts for. Playing the rebel missions or crafting warships in the Shipyard will eventually reward you with ships or ship parts. * Fleet Command and Fleet Expansion are recommended technoligies to learn in priority. Fleet Command determines the amount of fleets you can deploy and dispatch at the same time (3 fleets at most),and Fleet Expansion determines the amount of warships can be deployed in each fleet. Farming Pirates * If you aren't yet level 45, Farming pirates is a good way to continue gathering income and equipment plans to progress your fleet while you wait for modification upgrades. * Pirates can be attacked by using the space screen and tapping on pirates around you. Use the attack feature once the pirates are selected and wait for your fleet to return. This can be repeated as long as you have energy. * There are also side missions that give you rewards for killing large amounts of pirates. * Pirates drop varying amounts of Metal and Crystal depending on what level pirates you hit. On occasion they drop low type Equipment plans. * View a more detailed list of pirate drops here. Player Attacks * As this game is an open-world strategy, attacking other players and being attacked is a vital game mechanic. * If you or your celestial object are ever attacked by another player a red glow will appear around the screen regardless of what page your on. If Sound effects are toggled to "on" in the settings page, you will hear an alarm as well. * When defending your base it's important to know a flat % of your unprotected resources will be taken, and upon a defeat your base will be randomly moved to a nearby area and you will be given a 2 hour protection shield preventing further attacks for a little while. * If you know you'll survive the attack and want to retaliate immediately and cause the most damage, you can find the other player's location by following the red line the game draws to your base and track them down. After finding the enemies base, use the attack feature and wait for their attack to land (their attack lands after the red glow goes away) and send your fleet immediately. If you're fast enough, you can hit their base before they have a chance to re-enforce their fleet's troops from their return from attack. These are known as mirror attacks. * Mirror attacks are not defend-able unless a player uses a fleet warp which will decrease the time for the fleet sailing to get back, or another player defends them. There is also an auto-reinforce unlock at research lab lvl 11 that if used fast enough, fixes this trick. * You may also perform a scout mission on other bases at level 7 research lab. Be warned, the lower your tech level for scout is, the less information you will most likely receive. Each scout attempt costs energy depending on level and if you do 3-5 scouts you will most likely receive the full amount of information regardless of their scout tech level. * Attacking players is very important for early level energy supply, so you can farm more pirates to get your ship equipment leveled properly. Best use of AP (Action Points) AP or Action points allow you to attack bases or rebels, they are recharged naturally at a rate of 6 minutes per 1 AP, so from 0 AP it will take 10 hours to replenish x100 AP and fill your action points. The first AP purchase of the day is free, and you can claim 2 times of free AP from Space Supply on the Event page (1 Supply Chest = 20 AP, and 1 Siege Token = 5 AP). * Base attacks require 5 AP for a blitz attack (Short distance), 10 AP for a raid attack (Medium distance), or 20 AP for an expedition attack (Long distance). Opening an attack with longer sailing times allows excess time for other players from your faction (or theirs) to join the attack/defense. * Rebel attacks consume 10 AP per mission victory, or 2 AP if you lose. You may also use 50 AP for a x5 attack on the 6th mission of a chapter if you have completed it with x3 stars. Rebel attacks reward commander xp, which is otherwise scarce toward the higher levels. * If you manage to get an election rank base attacks cost 0 AP. (Only energy is required) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__